The Queens Queen
by Sharingan000
Summary: You know, I've seen a lot of Bella/Dean and Bella/Sam pairings, a few Bella/Cas and all that. But I really wanted to see a Bella/Charlie Bradbury pairing for once. So, I made one for anyone who's interested like myself. Rated M just in case.


**The Queens Queen**

 **Summary:** You know, I've seen a lot of Bella/Dean and Bella/Sam pairings, a few Bella/Cas and all that. But I really wanted to see a Bella/Charlie Bradbury pairing for once. So, I made one for anyone who's interested like myself.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Supernatural or Twilight.**

 **A/N: For those of you who are waiting for me to update my other stories that you have favorited and/or followed, I promise that I will update them as soon as possible, I just couldn't get this new one out of my head and had to write it. But yeah, I will update my other stories and this newest one. Enjoy and I will speak to you soon. Mwah!**

 **Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

Stupid Cullen's. Stupid Jacob leaving me too. Stupid Laurent trying to kill me. Stupid Paul fucking Lahote for almost scratching my fucking face off. I'm so done. I'm gonna take care of Victoria myself, the Winchester way.

Oh, sorry. I'm not Isabella Swan. I'm Isabella Winchester, not 18, I'm 25, never been oblivious to the supernatural, I'm a hunter. My dad isn't Charlie Swan, John Winchester is, but Mary Winchester isn't my mother. I have three brothers, my brother to whom I grew up with Adam Milligan, and two older half brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. Oh and I'm bisexual, just putting that out there.

When I was 17 and Adam was 18, our mother was taken by someone, something, so we called our father, only to find out he was dead and we had two older brothers who were hunters of the supernatural.

That was the day that everything went to shit for me. My mother was killed, my brother and best friend was killed, they were replaced with ghouls, and I was alone, but then I had Sam and Dean who took me under their wings and trained me to be a hunter. They didn't wish this upon me, but it's what I was born to do.

Being on the road and spending time with my other two brothers as a hunter was a thrill, a pain, an adrenaline rush, and a horror.

Ghosts, demons, dickhead King of Hell, jackass archangels, an angel that reminds me of a child lost in Disneyland (Castiel), Dean loving his 'baby', scars, bruises, burns, sprained limbs, trying to find a way to end the apocalypse, Bobby calling us idjits, all of the above.

Then when Adam was resurrected, I was so happy to have my brother back, I thought it was our happy ending; the Winchester sons miracle, as Sam and Dean called it, triggered in Adam and we'd be a family again. But I was completely wrong, he became the Michael sword, Sam became Lucifer's vessel, and then they both went to the cage and I lost two brothers.

After that, Dean and I split, agreeing that we should have the apple pie life we need. So Dean went back to Lisa and Ben, and I stayed with my uncle Charlie in Forks. Then came the Cullens and I had to be the idiot and fall in love with their single, prudish, virgin, spoilt brat of a son Edward. That only led me to being bitten by James, being thrown into the glass table because Edward thought he was protecting me, and then me ending up in the woods after the asshole dumped me saying 'I wasn't good enough' and how I was 'a toy to them'.

So after that, I packed my bags and weapons, left a letter for Uncle Charlie, and left Forks. As I passed the sign that said 'You Are Now Leaving Forks', I pulled one of my phones out of the glove compartment and dialed Dean's number.

"Come on, pick up!" I whispered as it rang.

" _Hello?"_ Said the familiar voice.

"What's up, slut?" I said in my usual greeting, a tear escaping my eye. I really missed him.

" _Bella?"_ He asked, tearfully.

"Hey, big bro." I greeted, laughing lightly.

" _Hey, how are you? I'm sorry I wasn't able to call. I've been busy, there's so much I have to tell you. And…"_ He trailed off. " _Bells, Sam's alive."_ I braked my truck in a flash and jerked forward.

"WHAT?!" I screeched into the phone. "Where is he? Is he okay? What about Cas? Where are you guys?" I fired question after question.

" _Bella, stop for a minute. Okay? Sam is fine, Cas pulled him out of Perdition with his soul still in the cage. He got it back and now we're in Kansas. We found a place to live and I was going to call you to ask if you wanted to come down and live here with us."_ He said slowly. I stayed silent for a minute before answering right away.

"What part of Kansas?"

" _Lebanon, I'll text you the address. Be careful out there, make sure you have you're machete ready and keep an eye out for anything that goes bump day and night. Love you sis."_

"Love you too bro, I'll see you in a couple days." I said before hanging up. Smiling to myself, I turned up the radio and blasted Back in Black by ACDC.

Lebanon, Kansas, here I come.

 **25 hours later**

I pulled my truck up to the large, abandoned building that was covered in fallen leaves, growing vines, and large trees. Out front, I could see Sam and Dean waiting in their usual flannels and cargo jackets. Not even bothering to cut the engine, I stopped the truck and hopped out, running to hug both my brothers. Tears were falling like heavy Forks rain down my face.

"Hey Hell's Bells." Sam whispered, tears in his own eyes.

"Hiya Sammy." I whispered. Sam usually gets annoyed when Dean calls him 'Sammy', but when I do, he smiles lightly.

I pulled back from Sam and turned to Dean. "DEANO-SAUR!" I exclaimed and leapt into his open arms. He always hated that nickname, but he smiled this time, hugging me with equal joy.

"Missed you, baby sis." He said to me and kissed the top of my head. I pulled back and then glared, swinging my hand and smacking them both in the face at once, their heads jerking to their right.

"What the hell?!" They both yelled.

"That's for not calling me the minute Sam got out of hell. What in the name of Lilith's saggy tits were you thinking?! And why the hell are we in Lebanon, Kansas in an abandoned building?!" I yelled.

"Okay, 1) ow, 2) we were but we were busy trying to turn Dean back to a human after he became a vampire; we succeeded, 3) we fought tons of Leviathans, and 4) we're sorry." Sam listed, rubbing his now sore cheek.

"Fine, fine. So where is this new home?" I asked. Sam helped me grab my stuff from my truck and Dean went to take it to the garage. We have a garage now? Cool.

Sam led me to the giant metal door and I followed him in. We soon came to a fancy door and Sam opened it revealing a balcony overlooking a very beautiful area, and there was a library!

"Bella, welcome to the bunker." Sam said, waving his hand out.

"Holy shit." I breathed out in awe. Walking slowly down the stairs, I looked in every direction, reveling in the beauty of this place. "This place is amazing." I stepped into the library, and in awe by the amount of books that I knew I would read.

When Dean came back, Sam, him, and I all went to the table that lights up and all sat down, that was when they started to go on and explain what happened since I've been gone. ALl the stuff they went through was pretty freakin' crazy and I was just glad and mad that I missed most of it. I can't believe how much I had missed out on.

"YOU WILLINGLY RECEIVED THE MARK OF CAIN?!" I yelled out extremely pissed. They both flinched and Dean nodded, looking down at the table. "WHAT THE FUCK, DEAN?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW INSANE THAT WAS?! JUST SAYING OR THINKING OF THE MARK IS BAD NEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE SO STUPID! MY GOD I AM GOING TO CHOKE THAT WHISKY DRINKING KING OF HELL IN HIS FUCKING THROAT AND TORTURE THE HELL OUT OF HIM!" I yelled and paced back and forth. As I took deep calming breaths and got my heart rate back to normal, I turned back to them.

"So wait, you guys now have a friend named Charlie who is a huge fan of Harry Potter, especially Hermione and she prefers the female species?" I asked. They exchanged looks and nodded. "Is she hot?" I asked, and they both chuckled.

"Well, she's adorable. Here, I have a picture." Dean pulled out his phone and showed me a picture of him and Sammy with a redhead girl who was sandwiched between them. She was really pretty, and she had a beautiful smile.

"Wow, she's hot!" I practically exclaimed. They both chuckled and Dean shut off his phone. "So anyway, where am I staying. 'Cause I really don't wanna share a room with one of you guys." They both gave me a look. "Oh you know I love you guys." They nodded in what was playful approval.

"C'mon, shorty, I'll take you to your room." Dean said and as he was walking, I hopped onto his back for a piggy back ride. He grunted at the impact, but kept walking with his hands supporting my legs.

While he walked, I rest my head between his shoulder blades and just listened to his heartbeat. Back when I was hunting, I used to share a bed with Sam or Dean. Didn't matter who, as long as they didn't push me off the bed, steal the blanket, or squash me. I thought it was funny how once when I was sleeping with Dean, he unconsciously stole my teddy bear, Mr. Plaid, from me and when I woke up, he was hugging Mr. Plaid like a little baby. I took so many pictures that day and sent them to Sam's phone and laptop as well.

We came to a stop and I hopped off of Dean's back. "Well Bella, you've seen your new home, now here's your new room." He opened the door to reveal a simple room with a desk, a bed, two dressers, and a book shelf. With time, I would be able to decorate it however I want too, which would most likely be a bunch of posters of rock bands of different versions of rock, modern and classic as well as some family photos, couple weapons, and souvenirs. My bags were already here and the keys to my truck were on the desk.

"I love it." I said smiling and flopped down onto the bed only to sit up in excitement with a gasp. "Memory foam, it remembers me!" I exclaim in joy and Dean has a satisfied look.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He said to me. "Whelp, I'll leave you to unpack, get settled in, and there is a map of the place in the if you wanna take a look around. If you get lost, just yell out for Sammy and/or myself and we'll come and get you." He said and left me to myself.

I sighed relaxingly and started to unpack all my stuff, putting them in places that I knew would stay and not give me the urge to rearrange everything over and over again. After I was done, I stashed my now empty bags under my new bed and went to my desk, pulling out a small notebook and writing stuff that I want to add more 'me' to my room. And that included:

Band posters (Metallica, Kansas, Paramore, Green Day, Linkin Park, Bon Jovi, In This Moment, Guns and Roses, Poison, Extreme, etc.)

Picture frames

Large nails to hang weapons

Hooks for jewelry and jackets

Fandom posters (Game of Thrones, Orange is the New Black, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Walking Dead, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Divergent, Star Wars, Doctor Who, and Sherlock)

Bed sheets with matching pillowcases and duvet

Books to read for fun

Cleaning supplies

Groceries and such

Using the map, I left my room and found the kitchen, looking through the refrigerators for anything that we would need to eat and such, which was a lot seeing as the only things that Sam and Dean had were old takeout, which most were nasty and spoiling, beer, pie, and junk food. Sheesh, these boys really don't know how to cook.

Leaving the kitchen, I put both lists in my pocket and went out to the library where Sam and Dean were watching something on their laptops with more takeout and beer in front of them.

"Hey guys." I greeted them both with kisses on their cheeks.

"Hey Hell's Bells." Dean said with his mouth stuffed like a squirrel. **(A/N: Couldn't resist. My mom calls me squirrel too 'cause I remind her of Doug from Up, but she has no idea how much I love that nickname now. LOL).**

"Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"Watching season two of Game of Thrones." Sam said. "Come sit." Sam pulled up an extra chair and as I sat down, he passed me a beer and a paper box filled with shrimp fried rice. Yum.

The three of us ate and were deeply enthralled with the series that we didn't even notice someone appear behind us.

"I don't understand why people are playing a game for a throne completely made of swords. And why is it called the 'Iron Throne' when there are also swords that are made of other metals." The three of us turned to see Cass standing there with a look like a lost puppy, his head tilted a little bit.

"Hey Cass." I stood up and gave him a hug which he returned.

"It's nice to see you again Bella." He said in his deep voice. "Did you just arrive?" He asked.

"Yeah, about an hour ago. My room's all set up, just have to go shopping for my room and for the kitchen. We need food." I said.

"We have food." Dean argued.

"Spoiled takeout and beer is not food, guys. You need your vitamins and proteins if you wanna survive out there. And if you guys help me with shopping tomorrow, I'll give you guys a feast fit for a Khal." I said referencing my favorite Game of Thrones character.

"Yes Khaleesi." Sam and Dean teased and the three of us laughed while Cass looked even more confused.

"I don't understand that reference." Cass said which made us laugh even harder.


End file.
